13 décembre, cher journal
by coccinelle-albinos
Summary: Amour, obligations et homosexualité refoulée, décidément, Harry et ses amis en auront long à raconter à leurs journeaux intimes, ce soir...fic finie!
1. Harry Potter

**Bonjour! **

**Bon, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, mais ça vous vous en doutiez, non?**

**Je ne vous tanne pas plus longtemps avec le blabla, si ce n'est que... Une review please!!!**

****

**Chapitre un – Harry Potter**

13 décembre – 20 h 20

Bonjour, cher journal.

Aujourd'hui, je commence officiellement à te rédiger. Officiellement, car j'avais pris l'habitude de t'écrire au dos de mes copies corrigées de devoirs d'histoire. Je ne prendrai pas la peine de te raconter qui je suis, car je ne saurais pas quoi dire.

Bien sur, tout le monde pourrait dire que je suis le survivant, que je suis triste et que je vis dans la peur de voir revenir Voldemort, mais peut-être que tout le monde se trompe.

Je suis bien plus qu'une cicatrice, bien plus que le survivant, je suis un jeune adolescent qui vit, ou plutôt qui essaie de vivre comme ceux de son âge. J'ai souvent menti ou caché la vérité à mes proches pour les protéger, pour leur éviter d'avoir à partager ma souffrance, mais avec toi, et seulement avec toi, je peux, et je vais, être vrai.

Mes rédactions ne commenceront pas par « aujourd'hui, j'ai fait... », mais bien par « aujourd'hui, je me sens... ». Tu seras le seul à vraiment me connaître tel que je serai.

Ce matin, alors que je parlais avec Seamus du dernier cours de potion où Rogue avait enlevé 26 points à Gryffondor sans aucune raison, Hermione est venue nous voir et a demandé à me voir en privé.

Mon cœur a sauté dans ma poitrine. Elle n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de découvrir quelque chose, mais à peu de chose près l'air que Viktor Krum avait lorsqu'il a voulu me parler il y a deux ans. Et cette fois-là, il était question d'amour...

Enfin, Hermione allait me le demander. Elle allait avouer qu'elle m'aimait aussi fort que cela était possible et je lui assurerais que c'était réciproque...

Elle m'entraîna dans un couloir désert. Elle s'approcha de moi. Allait-elle m'embrasser? Puis, d'une voix douce et incertaine, elle demanda :

– Harry, toi qui le connais mieux que quiconque, crois-tu que j'aurais une chance avec Ron?

Le sourire que j'avais au visage ne s'effaça pas. Il devint seulement faux. Toutes ces années, elle avait préféré Ron à moi. Il y avait bien eu Krum, mais il y avait aussi bien eu Cho. J'ai aimé Hermione depuis le jour où elle m'a aidé à prendre la pierre philosophale. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait courageux, je n'ai plus eu peur. Je connaissais un sentiment nouveau, l'amour...

Mais, pour l'instant, je ne ressentais pas d'amour, ni de tristesse, encore moins de haine. Je me sentais – et je me sens encore maintenant – coupable.

Coupable parce que souvent, Ron avait été jaloux de moi et je ne pouvais le comprendre. Je l'ai souvent blâmé de ne pas être de mon côté il y a deux ans, mais en fait, comment aurait-il pu être heureux pour moi alors que tout ce qu'il désirait était prendre ma place?

Je me sentais exactement dans la même position. Je savais que Ron aimait beaucoup Hermione depuis déjà plusieurs années et que seule la gêne l'avait empêché de ne pas l'inviter au bal de Noël du Tournoi des trois sorciers. D'un côté, j'aurais dû être heureux pour lui, dire à Hermione d'aller lui parler vite et assister à la naissance d'un heureux couple.

Pourtant, je mourrais d'envie de lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait qu'en amie. Pire encore. Qu'il en aimait une autre. Une partie de ma tête me disait que je devais dire la vérité à Hermione et laisser à Ron la chance enfin d'avoir quelque chose que ses frères n'aient pas eu – Hermione. L'autre partie, par contre, me disait que Ron n'en saurait jamais rien. Elle me disait que si moi je ne l'avais pas, personne ne l'aurait.

Alors, j'ai regardé Hermione dans les yeux et je lui ai dit :

– Je n'en sais rien. Je crois bien qu'il t'apprécie, oui, mais je ne peux rien de garantir.

Ça y était, mon cerveau avait trouvé un milieu entre mes deux consciences... Hermione me sourit et repartit dans la direction opposée. Moi, je me suis dirigé vers la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas de travail, mais j'avais besoin, vraiment besoin, de silence et de paix.

Je ne suis pas allé dîner, je ne suis même pas allé souper. Vers huit heures du soir, je suis monté directement. J'ai regardé sous mon lit pour trouver le petit carnet rouge que j'avais acheté la semaine dernière à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai commencé à rédiger ce journal. Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais le ranger sous mon matelas afin qu'on ne le trouve pas.

Harry


	2. Hermione Granger

**Les persos sont à J.K. et l'histoire est à moi... Compris? Maintenant, à la lecture!! **

**(Et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur reviews, ça prend 10 secondes mais ça fait plaisir...)**

****

**Chapitre deux – Hermione Granger**

13 décembre – 5 h 15

Bonjour, cher journal.

Ce matin, je t'écris parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en fait. Il est très tôt, mais je suis réveillée depuis près d'une heure déjà. Dans le dortoir, toutes les files dorment encore. Mis à part moi, évidemment.

J'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit tenue éveillée par mes rêves. Des rêves à propos de Ron. Il est toujours dedans, endormie ou éveillée... Je l'aime tellement. Mais ça, tu le sais, je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois déjà. Je crois que je le lui dirai, aujourd'hui.

Après tout, peut-être que je passe à côté d'une belle histoire d'amour. Et puis, je crois que Ron éprouve lui aussi des sentiments à mon égard. Sinon, pourquoi cette réaction quand il m'a vu au bal avec Viktor? Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais je dois tout de même risquer.

Il ne suffit que de lui demander s'il m'aime. S'il ne ressent rien pour moi, il le dira et ce sera fini. Plus de faux espoirs qui ne mènent à rien... Je pourrai enfin passer à autre chose. Même si je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer à autre chose... À l'intérieur de moi.

Le problème, c'est que ça changera peut-être des choses. Je peux supporter de ne pas avoir Ron comme amoureux, mais de ne pas l'avoir dans ma vie du tout... Je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Ho! J'entends Lavande bouger dans son lit, je vais te ranger... Mais je vais continuer un peu plus tard dans la journée.

Hermione

13 décembre – 10 h 30

Bonjour, cher journal.

Je viens de parler à Harry. Il m'a avoué ne pas connaître les sentiments de Ron. Je crois que je dois quand même me lancer. Si Harry est au courant de mon amour, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que Ron le soit aussi.

Parlant de Ron, je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la matinée. J'ignore où il peut bien se trouver. En tout cas, il n'était pas à la salle commune ni à la bibliothèque, ou du moins pas en même temps que moi.

Il était peut-être avec sa sœur... Depuis que les jumeaux sont partis de l'école, il n'a plus qu'elle avec qui faire des mauvais coups. Je ne saisirai sans doute jamais pourquoi il a été nommé préfet, il n'en a pas du tout l'allure! Pourtant, pourtant, je l'aime...

Je vais aller voir s'il ne serait pas dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione

13 décembre – 21 h 45

Ça y est!!! J'ai parlé à Ron. En fait, on a pas beaucoup parlé... Je m'explique.

Je l'ai cherché tout l'après-midi, en vain. Après le souper, je suis venue à la salle commune des Gryffondor, où je l'ai aperçu. Il était assis à une table et il discutait avec sa sœur (c'était prévisible...). Je me suis approchée, et j'ai demandé à le voir en privé.

On est allé dans le couloir face au portrait de la grosse dame. Alors, je lui ai dit :

– Tu sais, ça fais longtemps qu'on se...

– Chhhut. Je sais ce que tu veux me dire. Moi aussi.

Alors, il s'est penché vers moi tout doucement et m'a embrassé. Comme ça, juste pour confirmer ses dires et prouver qu'il m'aimait aussi. C'était magique. Mieux encore que Krum. Ce qui n'est pas peu dire...

On est maintenant officiellement ensemble. J'ai envie que tout le monde le sache, mais d'un autre côté, j'appréhende la réaction de Malfoy. Mais comme dirait ma mère, on passe, la tête haute, on ne s'en occupe pas.

Ma mère... C'est quand on est loin d'eux qu'on se rend compte à quel point on a parfois besoin de nos parents. J'aimerais tant qu'elle soit là, qu'elle puisse partager mon bonheur, mes peines... Je vais essayer de lui envoyer un hibou, même si je doute que se soit une bonne idée. Dans le bloc appartement où on vit, ça attirerait l'attention...

Je me couche, maintenant. Bonne nuit petit journal, j'espère ne plus avoir que des bonnes nouvelles à inscrire à l'intérieur de tes pages pour un long moment...

Hermione


	3. Ronald Weasley

**Bonjour! **

**Bon, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, mais ça vous vous en doutiez, non?**

**Je ne vous tanne pas plus longtemps avec le blabla, si ce n'est que... Une review please!!!**

**Chapitre trois – Ronald Weasley**

13 décembre – 22 h 30

Cher journal,

Devine quoi? Tout à l'heure, Hermione est venue me voir et a demandé à Genny de « m'emprunter » un instant car elle devait me parler en privé...

Mon cœur a sauté dans ma poitrine. C'était le bon moment. Si elle ne le demandait pas, je le ferais à sa place.

On a que très peu parlé. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et on s'est embrassé. Tu te rends comptes? Moi et Hermione... Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, on est enfin ensemble!

Seamus et Parvati nous ont regardé étrangement quand nous sommes revenus du couloir où elle m'avait emmené. J'imagine que nous cachions aussi mal nos sentiments l'un que l'autre depuis quelques semaines et qu'ils étaient heureux de voir que nous étions enfin passé aux aveux à propos de l'amour que nous ressentions.

Je suppose qu'Hermione, elle, est en train d'écrire un récit détaillé de tous mes gestes et paroles en intégrale, mais tu sais que je n'ai pas cette faculté de me souvenir de chaque détail. J'ai déjà vu ses lettres à plusieurs reprises; elles sont toujours aussi longues que possible.

Mais pour moi, ces quelques lignes suffisent pour raconter ce qui a trait à ma belle Hermione. Après tout, je ne peux pas vraiment y mettre ce que je ressens, il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour l'exprimer...

Tu sais, je n'ai pas pris le temps d'écrire dans tes pages hier. Ça a été une journée normale, Rogue a enlevé 26 points à Gryffondor. Je t'explique la situation.

Ma potion est mal préparée. –10 points.

La potion de Goyle est mal préparée. Rogue accuse injustement Harry d'y avoir jeté un sort pour me venger. –10 points.

En levant le bras pour protester, Seamus fait tomber le contenu de son éprouvette (une potion pour faire pousser de l'herbe) sur le sol. –5 points.

La cloche sonne pendant que Rogue lance une méchanceté à Néville qui avait lui aussi raté sa potion, le faisant rater la fin de son insulte. –1 point.

Ho, pendant que j'y pense... J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, hier. Voilà, je me rendais à mon cours de sortilèges. J'étais parti de la Grande Salle avec un peu d'avance, car je voulais poser une question au professeur Flitwick avant le début de la classe. En arrivant dans le couloir, j'ai vu Malfoy assit dans l'escalier. Il était seul.

Habituellement, il est toujours accompagné de ses deux gorilles apprivoisés, Crabbe et Goyle. Mais pas là. Il était assit, le regard dans le vide. Quand il m'a vu derrière lui, il s'est levé d'un coup sec et est parti dans l'autre direction. Il ne m'a pas insulté, n'a rie d'aucun des membres de ma famille, il ne m'a que regardé rapidement avant de partir dans l'autre sens.

C'est étrange, comme réaction, non? La seule fois où il ne m'a pas insulté en me voyant, c'est... c'est... Non, en fait, il m'a insulté à toutes les fois où il m'a vu. Et il était avec ses amis chaque fois que je l'ai vu...

Peut-être qu'il est... heu... amoureux? Ça change quelqu'un l'amour. Mais quand même. Un changement aussi radical...

Il a peut-être une extinction de voix. Aucune chance, c'est vrai. Dans un cas comme celui-là, il m'aurait tout de même fait quelques signes grossiers...

Il est peut-être aussi tombé dans un chaudron de potion de gentillesse. Je me demande comment aurait été la vie avec un Drago gentil...

Un Drago qui n'accorderait pas autant d'importance au sang pur, un Drago qui n'aurait pas acheté sa place dans son équipe de quiddich, un Drago qui n'aurait pas simulé une blessure atroce au bras durant la troisième année. Comme ça, Hagrid n'aurait pas eu autant de soucis. Mais, j'y pense... Sans Malfoy, Harry et Hermione n'auraient jamais pu prendre Buck pour sauver Sirius, il serait sans doute mort depuis longtemps.

Si Malfoy savait ça! Il a sauvé la vie de Sirius Black sans même le savoir! Parfois la vie nous réserve de drôle de surprises...

Bon. Je me couche si je veux me lever tôt demain. J'ai l'intention de ramener un petit-déjeuner chaud de la Grande Salle pour ma petite-amie...

Ronald


	4. Drago Malfoy

**Bonjour! **

**Bon, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, mais ça vous vous en doutiez, non?**

**Je ne vous tanne pas plus longtemps avec le blabla, si ce n'est que... Une review please!!!**

**Chapitre quatre – Drago Malfoy**

13 décembre – 19 h 25

Cher journal,

Encore une journée sans intérêt dans la vie d'un jeune garçon comme les autres. Je vais comme toujours te débiter des nullités à propos de ma vie et terminer en disant que j'espère que mon père ne mettra jamais la main sur ce journal.

Je sais, c'est nul comme intro pour un journal qui ne comprend rien de toute façon. Mais je n'ai pas une once d'imagination dans la tête pour l'instant et tu devras t'en contenter.

Je ne croyais pas ça possible, mais je me sens encore plus malheureux ce soir que durant le reste de la semaine.

C'est la solitude et l'amertume qui m'envahissent. Je suis fatigué du Quiddich, fatigué des cours, mais, plus que tout, je suis fatigué d'être moi. J'aimerais être brillant à l'école, être un peu plus courageux, être né dans une autre famille que la mienne...

Car, oui, je suis fatigué d'être un Malfoy. Fatigué d'être un Serpentard.

Ce n'est pas ma place. La seule chose qui m'y ait mené, c'est ma facilité à mentir. Et peut-être aussi la trahison qui occupe toute ma vie.

À chaque instant, je trahis mon père et mon sang, seulement en entretenant ces pensées. Car, aussi, je ne suis pas celui que je semble être, je suis même très loin de l'être.

C'est l'histoire de ma vie. Passer chaque instant à essayer de me convaincre que je pourrai un jour sortir du placard sans être mal vu par mon père et sa bande de petits copains.

Car si je ne suis pas noir, ni gai, ni un membre d'une quelconque secte, je suis du côté du bien et j'appuie Dumbledore, et ça mon père ne pourrait jamais me le pardonner.

Dire que pendant toutes ces années, j'aurais pu aider la cause de Dumbledore et de Potter au lieu de les ridiculiser. Au lieu de ça, j'ai du passer plus de cinq ans à traîner avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Pas parce qu'ils étaient brillants (ils sont tellement bêtes!), ni parce qu'ils étaient forts (ils ne sont que gros) mais bien parce qu'ils acceptaient de me suivre partout où j'allais, et m'assuraient ainsi sans le savoir de toujours avoir quelqu'un à qui rendre des comptes.

Évidemment, parce que lorsqu'ils étaient avec moi, ils m'obligeaient sans même le savoir à insulter chaque non-serpentard que je croisais. Jamais personne n'a su que je mentais, sauf ma propre conscience, et je m'empressais de la faire taire lorsqu'elle tentait de me le rappeler.

Mais, vois-tu, depuis quelques temps, je songe de plus en plus à me dévoiler. Je me tiens de moins en moins avec les deux gorilles qui me servent d' « amis ». Je crois même ( mais peut-être que je frôle la paranoïa, à présent...) que le jeune Weasley a remarqué de la tristesse dans mon regard quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il ne m'a même pas insulté, il ne s'est contenté de me regarder dans les yeux avant de faire demi-tour...

Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai rien trouvé à lui dire. Étant seul, je n'ai rien eu à trouver non plus. J'aurais voulu tout lui dire, pour qu'il comprenne enfin que je suis de leur côté, mais, si je redoute la réaction de mon père, ce n'est rien en comparaison avec mon inquiétude de la réaction de Potter et de ses amis.

Que diront-ils? Que je veux les espionner? Que mon histoire ne tient pas debout? Que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un menteur?

Je me trouverai dans une situation délicate. Je ne trouverai refuge ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Je dois donc continuer à mentir, chaque jour m'éloignant encore un peu plus de ma vraie personnalité...

J'étais en train de penser à cela quand j'ai croisé le professeur Rogue dans un tournant. Rogue. Si quelqu'un a un comportement bizarre, c'est bien lui. Il peut parfois être étrangement complice avec Potter, et d'autres être carrément injuste comme lors du cours de potion d'hier.

J'en viens à ne plus savoir de quel côté il est. Si seulement je pouvais être certain qu'il était avec Dumbledore, je saurais à qui me confier, mais comment savoir?

Bon, j'ai un devoir de métamorphose à terminer pour demain. En plus, je dois écrire une lettre à mon père pour lui expliquer pourquoi je veux rester à Poudlard cette année et je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'excuse, alors...

Drago


	5. Severus Rogue

**Bonjour! **

**Bon, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, mais ça vous vous en doutiez, non?**

**Je ne vous tanne pas plus longtemps avec le blabla, si ce n'est que... Une review please!!!**

**Chapitre cinq – Severus Rogue**

13 décembre – 23 h 50

Cher journal,

Je viens tout juste de terminer de corriger la copie de Londubat. Toujours aussi minable, d'ailleurs.

Il y a des jours où je me demande si j'ai réellement voulu devenir professeur. Tenter, jour après jour, de faire entrer la moindre parcelle de savoir dans une trentaines de petits crânes stupides, c'est ennuyant!

Quand je songe aux raisons qui m'ont apportées à ce poste... J'entends encore Voldemort :

– J'ai besoin d'un espion à l'intérieur de Poudlard... Dumbledore acceptera ta candidature, c'est certain. Mens-lui un peu sur tes compétences en enseignement et avec sa bonté de cœur, cet imbécile t'engagera sur-le-champ! Ce sera presque trop facile...

– Oui, maître, ce sera fait selon vos ordres.

Il ne m'avait prit que quelques jours pour obtenir un entretien avec lui. Pourtant, et j'ai écrit abondamment là-dessus dans ce temps-là, je n'avais aucunement envie de mentir à Dumbledore.

– Severus Rogue, avait dit le directeur, vous postulez pour le poste de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est bien cela?

– Oui, professeur, c'est bien cela.

– Pourtant, il me semble que vous étiez plus doué en potions au temps de vos études...

– En effet, mais j'ai toujours désiré combattre le mal, Vous-savez-qui en particulier.

Puis, prit d'un soudain courage, j'avais tout avoué :

– Monsieur?

– Oui?

– J'ai quelque chose à avouer avant de poursuivre. Regardez mon bras.

Je savais que ce n'était la première fois qu'un mangemort se dénonçait. Cependant, tous les autres étaient morts de la main de Voldemort lui-même. Ce que je faisais était très risqué, mais je n'en pouvais plus de mentir.

– Comme vous le savez probablement, cette marque est le symbole qui uni tous les mangemorts entre eux. Je suis marqué comme l'un d'eux depuis quelques années, déjà.

– Pourquoi vous mettre dans une position aussi délicate, monsieur Rogue? Demanda Dumbledore.

– Parce que je suis prêt à changer. Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je suis prêt à risquer celle-ci pour vous, s'il le faut pour vous convaincre.

– Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne prendra pas sa retraite avant de longues années, à moins qu'il lui arrive malheur, mais le poste de professeur de potions est vacant, donc... J'accepte votre candidature, mais je désire connaître toutes les informations dont vous disposez. Ne coupez surtout pas les liens avec Voldemort. De un, il vous tuerait. De deux, vous serez notre espion au sein des mangemorts. Acceptez-vous ce rôle?

– Je l'accepte, professeur.

Et voilà, la situation venait de changer à jamais. Je devenais professeur, sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, mais je me sentais plus honnête envers moi-même. Dumbledore m'avait cru.

Bien entendu, je devais enseigner les potions, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas ma matière favorite. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis un des meilleurs au monde en ce qui concerne la fabrication de potion, aussi compliquées soient-elles!

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je parle de cela ce soir... La copie de Londubat m'a mis dans un état! Il a beau faire des efforts, il est nul. Rien de rentre dans sa petite tête. Mais bon, les quelques minutes que j'ai prises pour écrire ce texte m'auront sans doute assez oxygéné le cerveau pour que je puisse recommencer...

Severus


	6. Néville Londubat

**Bonjour! **

**Bon, tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire, mais ça vous vous en doutiez, non?**

**Je ne vous tanne pas plus longtemps avec le blabla, si ce n'est que... Une review please!!!**

**Chapitre six – Néville Londubat**

13 décembre – 18 h 20

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui a été une journée comme les autres. Je me suis levé tôt, j'ai trvaillé dur même si on est samedi et je n'ai pas arrêté une seule minute...

Ce matin, j'ai encore reçu une lettre de ma grand-mère. Bien sur, elle avait encore des représailles à faire. « Comment peux-tu être aussi nul? Mais c'est impossible, tu as l'intelligence d'un elfe de maison! » Je n'ai pas montré ça à Hermione; elle aurait été folle de rage.

Ce matin, ma lettre était rouge vif (ce n'était pas une beuglante, mais je crois qu'elle se servait de cette lettre comme un avertissement...). Elle me l'a envoyé pour me dire que je devais passer mon prochain devoir de potion ou elle me retirait de Poudlard. Et je sais qu'elle oserait le faire!

Mais elle m'en a menacé si souvent à ce jour que je ne prends plus ces menaces au sérieux maintenant... Mais bon... J'aime mieux ne prendre aucun risque...

Toutefois, ces ultimatums ont un côté positif; ils me permettent de travailler avec Hermione, Ron et surtout, surtout, avec Harry. Toujours prêt à m'aider, celui-là! Il a un très grand cœur, je le sais depuis le premier jour. Quand je l'ai vu avec Ron, j'ai compris que ce garçon, malgré sa réputation, ne traînerait jamais avec ceux du genre de Malfoy.

Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai eu raison du premier coup. Si je suis en sixième cette année, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui. Hermione m'a toujours aidé avec la théorie, mais Harry a une façon d'expliquer bien a lui...

Il a lui-même du mal à comprendre les potions, ce qui fait qu'on travaille ensemble en commençant au même point. Mais ça ne le gène pas.

C'est un garçon généreux, Harry. Je ne comprends pas qu'il soit seul. Je veux dire, pourquoi les filles ne s'intéressent-elles pas à lui? Après tout, il est mignon... Mais bon, je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui.

Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que j'étais gay. Pourtant, je continue de croire que seul Harry pourrait comprendre...

Pourquoi (je sais que je me répète...) ce jeune garçon courageux et séduisant est-il toujours seul? Pourquoi m'aide-t-il toujours? Toujours seuls... Sans même ses amis parfois!

Oui, je crois qu'il est gay. Mais qu'il a déjà assez souffert des moqueries pour ne pas avoir envie d'en parler au grand jour, ce qui est tout à fait normal quand on y pense.

Mais moi je l'aime. Je voudrais lui avouer, mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction! Et s'il me rejetait? D'ailleurs, je me mets peut-être complètement le doigt dans l'œil, il est peut-être hétéro. Dans ce cas-là, en plus de vivre l'humiliation du refus, je devrais sortir du placard en même temps. Sans Harry, je ne pourrais pas supporter les foudres de ma grand-mère et les moqueries des élèves.

Il n'y a donc qu'une seule chose à faire. Oublier tout ça et me remettre au travail. J'ai un devoir de potions à réussir.

Je vais descendre à la salle commune, demander de l'aide à Harry s'il y est et continuer de fantasmer sur lui!!!

Je dois donc arrêter ici pour ce soir,

Neville


End file.
